A Bunny In Glass Slippers
by SailorGundamFantasy
Summary: Hehe..Serena...Cinderella?! Don't worry, our fav. scouts also star in this..not only Serena (like I'd EVER leave them out!) Not a Darien/ Serena fic!
1. My Favorite Stepsisters...

A Bunny In Glass Slippers (GW style!)  
  
By Sailor Gundam Fantasy  
  
  
  
SGF: Hiiiiii! I'm baaaaccckkkkk! It says GW style because there's going to be more of this fic...in different animes! Like Harry Potter...Ronin Warriors... and more. If ya wanna help me with the fics..just email me! I want emails...even flames! So far..only like three people emailed my..and that makes me feel sad...but I love the revies for WYADCT (Wish you a dream come true)! Thank you all! Anyways...This is the prologue to my newest fanfic...A Bunny In Glass Slippers!  
  
Serena: Starring me AND not Usagi!  
  
SGF: (sweatdrop) you're the same person  
  
Serena: (blushes)....  
  
SGF: Well anyways, the story also stars Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy...paired up with Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. Not in that order.  
  
Serena: And me and Hee-chan!  
  
SGF: Yeah...what she said...Definite Heero and Serena, Raye and Wufei, Trowa and Lita, Duo and Mina, and Quatre and Amy! Well on with the story! And don't worry, I'm still working on Wish You a Dream Come True...Thanks for all the reviews!!! Oh yeah, and instead of Trowa being under Ami, Heero is there...Thanks for telling me Blue Moon! Again, thanks Angel Flame! Umm...This part only includes Serena for the moment while I include some more parts..Now on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's POV  
  
A feel a tear and a half fall down my cheek as I look through my ever so wonderful window. The only thing that understands me. I can speak to it and it'll listen, it's blow all my tears away with the wind. Oh father...mother...why have you left me this awful, awful fate? With these evil people I am forced to call step-mother and step sisters? All I had wished to do was going to the ball...and meet :sigh: Prince Darien of the Charming Kingdom (Fantasy-chan: hell no this isn't going to be a Darien/Serena fic!). But they had only laughed in my face and beat me...til I nearly died...which I did a couple of years ago when you guys died. Please...help me...I beg you...please...I'm so unhappy here... All I wish is to find the one I love...which could be prince Darien himself...  
  
(ack?! Did I just write that? :Everyone nods. SGF faints while Fantasy- chan (her counterpart) takes command of the comp:.) Please...send anyone..anything...to help me find my true love...  
  
My POV (and not SGF's :blows a raspberry:  
  
"BUNNY!!! Sew my dress!" an ugly voice cries out.  
  
"BUNNY!!! Wash my Mercedes Binns for the Ball tonight!" Another voice cries, even worse.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY BINNS!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
(Hehe, they're both wrong...it's mine :sticks tongue out:)  
  
"BUNNY!" both voices yell at once, waking Serena out of her daydream.  
  
'Ah here it goes...' Serena sighed as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "Coming dear Stepsisters!" yells Serena, running out of the kitchen...not noting the brown eyes staring..that looked quite bemused at the sight. Serena did not know it...but she was going to have a lot of surprises (and possibly heart attacks) before the night was through...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fantasy-chan: So how do you like? Tell me if the outers should be in this also ok? SGF would normally be saying this if she hadn't fainted. :evilly grins: Must've been those sleeping pills..oh well...  
  
Quatre and Duo: WHAT?!  
  
Fantasy-chan: I...uh...so remember folks! Review and tell me what ya think! The other sailor scouts will be in it next chapter so don't worry!  
  
Serena and scouts: Review Reader!  
  
(GW boys jump Fantasy-chan, awaking SGF)  
  
SGF: What? Oh yeah...REVIEW READER! 


	2. Viva La Prince

A Bunny In Glass Slippers ©©to...  
  
by SGF and Fantasy-chan.  
  
Ch. 2 YOU WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: -_-;  
  
SGF: I HATE YOU ALL!  
  
Fantasy-chan: And my sister is soooo mean! And I am soooo uncool.  
  
Both: April Fools!  
  
SGF: This disclaimer is gonna be short since we can't find anybody...not even Duo or even a guest reviewer! Woe is me!  
  
Fantasy-chan: Oh yeah, Happy B-day to us!  
  
SGF: Isn't it belated birthday?  
  
Fantasy-chan: Whatever.  
  
SGF: Well anyways...sorry for taking so long for getting this out everyone. We've been extra busy.  
  
Fantasy-chan: Oh yeah, we own neither Sailor Moon characters nor Gundam Wing characters. We do, however, own this story and would appreciate it if you want to put our story up, you can ASK first. Okay?  
  
SGF: Review Reader and um...Flames are accepted with glee! Everyone is their dubbed names except outers.  
  
Fantasy-chan: FYI, Darien and Relena bashing to come... but you must give us some ideas on what to do with them...we got a few at mind, and they're pretty good....and it is benz, not binns in the first chapter....so thank you for pointing that out.  
  
SGF: AND to all the Jedite, Malachite, and Nephlite fans...we love them too but I think they are very OOC...they're different people. Not the real generals we know and love. Now, Onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*At Sadoval Mansion* (you'll understand in a minute)  
  
"B–B-But mother! This is totally not fair! Why me?" Yelled a blonde young 16-year-old girl, who's blue eyes were uncharacteristically glinted with fury as she looked at her beautiful mother, who looked rather angry as well.  
  
"Don't b-b-but mother me! I'm tired of you dating all these BOYS who don't even deserve to look at you! They are below us! Their status is below 0 for crying out loud! You go in-and-out of boys like water...as if some scarlet woman would! You are bringing shame onto all the family!" Mina gasped at this. "You will marry Prince Jedite of Nether! (How original. So sue me.). Not to mention you will be queen! SO STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND PICKY MINA AINO SADOVAL! YOU WILL MARRY HIM! END OF DISCUSSION!" Her mother's face was becoming very flustered. She already was angry from the argument with Mina's father and her daughter was making this harder than it already was.  
  
Mina flinched as she heard her mother use her full name. She was obviously very angry with her, but Mina wasn't about to give up. Her mother was being rather harsh about the boys she dated being all peasant, but even her mother had to admit a little that all the rich boys were quite snobbish. "But look, that-that boy is way too snobby and conceited! And you know it! Last time he visited he spent hours in the bathroom mirror!"  
  
It was her mother's (who shall be known as ummmm...Kimberly Sands Sadoval ) turn to cringe. Yes, who couldn't forget THAT event.  
  
*Flashback* (zoom, zoom, zoom, back in time....)yesterday  
  
It was another normal day at Sadoval Manor, though many of the servants were bustling around more than usual. Her father, being a merchant, was out on business. Mina's mother, Kimberly, was currently pacing around in the living room, a rare sight indeed. She was on her 57th circle when Mina swore she would make a large whole in the carpeted floor and she would be in the middle of it on the basement floor (think Looney tunes where the saw goes through the floor). She was about to scold her daughter for how un- lady-like it was to swear, when the doorbell was heard at the main entrance. She cursed as her hand ran through her beautiful blonde locks. She saw her daughter smirk and mouth to her "It's very un-lady-like to curse mother." She glared darkly at her daughter, but then smirked at what her daughter would become soon. Mina didn't know about it of course, but she was going to find that out later.  
  
"Who is it anyway mother?" Kimberly decided to ignore her confused daughter's question. She would find out shortly after who it was after all.  
  
"Mother?" Mina questioned, walking after her mother. Kimberly made her way swiftly to the door as it rung again.  
  
"Coming! Oh dear. Coming!" Kimberly's melodic voice rang through the dining hall, main hall, living room, guests room, all the way to the door. She was in a full blown run when she heard it again...and then kept hearing it constantly, or quite impatiently if you ask me. She had finally reached the door, out of breath. She fixed her hair hurriedly and opened the door. What she saw did not surprise her, but the young girl behind her gasped in total shock and was paralyzed from head to toe.  
  
In front of the two ladies were the most famous, and well known people throughout the whole kingdom. It was the royal family. Well, the Queen, her son, and younger daughter. The son was 17, and his name was Prince Jedite, the most wanted guy in the kingdom. He was supposedly a great swordsman, but Mina had doubted that greatly, saying most rich guys are too lazy to fight their own battles. He was very cute, and Mina had to admit, much more handsome than the other boys in the market. He had blonde hair which was slightly spike at the end, and he had such beautiful blue eyes. He had a nice build basically. The queen had long waist-length black hair, very unlike her son's, and she also has beautiful blue eyes that were currently narrowed to slits. She had an upturn noise and narrow thin naturally red lips. She was pale and she had a golden crown on her head. The princess looked exactly like her mother...almost a miniature version. Except for the fact she was a bit more tanned than her pale mother and her hair was dirty blonde. There were natural blonde hair framing her face with her ra, and on her head was a silver tiara. She had bangs that hid her black eyebrows and she was glaring at Mina, for some reason or another.  
  
Mina tore her eyes off her and onto the prince again. Yes there he was standing in all his glory. But there was something off about the way he stood. For one, he was staring at his reflection in the doorknob. She raised an eyebrow, but before she could shoot an 'I told you all rich guys were conceited and snobby and etc.' at her mother, she was getting elbowed in her side and automatically she knew it was her mother. She turned to glare only to find her mother was not at eye-point...but at low point it seemed. Her mother was bowing. Her mother is bowing..and glaring at her in warning. She also noted that the queen and her daughter were looking quite abashed at the fact she wasn't bowing...or something. Mina blushed and curtsied. She gave a very bright smile which was rewarded with a small smile from the queen, a snort from the princess, and a glance and small smirk from the prince who started noticing his reflection in the windows with wonderment. Mina looked at her mother, about to laugh at the prince's antics, who she saw was smiling at the queen, but she noticed something. Her mother's smile was quite strained.  
  
'Why is mother's smile so...fake?' Mina thought as her mother shook the queen's hands. But her thoughts were cut off as the prince's head shot up and frowned at us.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there ladies. Pleasantries can wait until we wait inside can't it? I demand we be let in this instant. My hair is beginning to fly around because of the wind." Mina looked at the prince unbelievingly. How rude!  
  
"Oh my....excuse my manners My queen and prince and adorable little princess-"  
  
"I am not little. And I am not adorable. I am a beautiful Queen-to-be Relena Peacecraft*...and you shall bow to me at all times." Mina took her eyes off the prince and onto the young princess in disgust. Mina was rich, but was never snotty. She was quite outgoing, or has her mother has put it "bubble/thick-headed girl with no tastes in friends or boyfriends". Yes, her mother was one with words. Though Mina made friends with everyone, her mother was frequently breaking them up by sabotaging...and when I say sabotaging, she went all out to ruin all the right but wrong friendships. Like one good example, she and a girl named Molly* were getting along great and were becoming very close...until her mother sent her on a vacation, paid Molly's parent's to move, giving them enough money to buy the house, and then audacity to tell Molly Mina never liked her and was making a fool of her at balls. Mina never found out and was heartbroken, and Molly went on with other friendships, though never really befriending rich kids ever again.  
  
"Oh, but of course li-I mean, princess. Oh yes, come in, come in! Seat yourself anywhere...um anywhere?" Her mother's words died out as the trio made themselves known to all the servants in the mansion. The queen demanded one of them, Shirley, for their most expensive ice cold wine. The prince sat down on a nearby couch staring at a vase, sighing desperately as he tried to fix his hair. The princess was telling all the servants off and boasting off that the servants at her kingdom wore silk tuxes and not to mention they had gold dinner wear instead of the wear off silver wear forks.  
  
"Mother!" Mina hissed at her mother, who turned around and hissed "What is it child?!"  
  
"Mother, they're so rude! Why are they here?" she whispered, glancing at the prince while dragging her mother to the Dining Hall.  
  
"They are here to make the final agreements on the wedding."  
  
Mina paled, and stuttered slowly "Wha-What wedding m-mom?"  
  
"Your wedding child. Don't ask silly questions," her mother answered icily.  
  
Mina paled even more and asked even more slowly "T-then w-why a-are t-t- they here?"  
  
"So you can meet your future husband, the prince." Silence reigned over the Dining Hall. Mina eyes suddenly widened with realization. So this was it. This was why her mother had a sudden interest in the boys she dated. This was why she was lecturing her more than often. This is why she broke all her friendships and relationships with guys and girls alike. This was now th reason why Mina should runaway. Fast.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Mina shrieked, breaking the silence. It echoed through the halls and all the rooms, eventually coming to the royal family, who all raised their eyebrows at the sudden sound. "MOTHER! How could you!? I thought...I thought you believed in true love!"  
  
"What!?" her mother screeched, her face going red. "Poppycock! Never have I heard such nonsense!"  
  
"Liar! What do you call being with my father then huh?! Poppycock?! Yeah right!" Mina yelled, not noticing the servants scurrying off. They were obviously very used to this. They had to make sure the royal family didn't hear this furious argument.  
  
Kimberly's face went ver red, to point where she looked like exotic fruit. She was furious yes, but she was quite disappointed that her daughter didn't understand. Didn't she know she would become queen? "Yes! I love your father! This is tradition child! Learn to love him!"  
  
"How can I learn to love him if he already has too much love for himself?!" Mina yelled, tears threatening to spill over. She couldn't believe her mother was doing this. She didn't love the prince nor did she even like him! In fact, the moment she saw him she knew she was going to hate him! So what, being queen isn't worth it. None of this is! Why couldn't she be a normal teen with normal problems? Like the ones in books*?  
  
Kimberly snapped. She tried to be reasonable but noooo, her daughter didn't want to listen. Marrying this prince would greater her, this would be perfect for her! And yet she still didn't want to listen. So she did the only thing to knock some sense into her daughter. She flew over to her daughter and slapped her. Hard. It echoed through the Dining hall and down the nearest hall. They both stood there in shock, neither moving a muscle. Her mother's hand was still raised in the air, and her daughter's cheek was becoming red. Mina stared at her mother, unable to believe it. She felt the tears on her cheeks, but chose to ignore them for the time being. Her shoulders relaxed and she became calm. Her mother breathed out a sigh of relief and put her hand down. Mina strode past her mother, drying her tears with her kerchief. She glanced back at her mother once, and strode into the Main Hall where the royal family was. Kimberly shortly followed, and she saw Mina sitting on the couch, opposite of the prince, eyes void of emotion. Her eyes hardened on her mother, and she didn't say anything for the rest of the day.  
  
*Flashback over*.  
  
"But so what!? Who is the adult here?! Hush your voice child! This is not dignified! You should not speak to your elders in this manner! Nor your mother for that matter!"  
  
"You are not my mother. My mother would understand. You are merely a soulless clone in my mother's body." That was it. For the second time that week, Mina was slapped*. Her whole body shook with rage, as did her mother's. Before either of them knew it, Mina stormed out of the room, slamming the door. She glanced at the closed door, locked it, and ran to her room. She knew what she was doing. This was her hall, and her room was at the end of it. She ran into the room, she knew her mother would be there shortly to scold her, and began throwing all her clothes into a baggage. She took 2 pairs of shoes, and put on her sneakers. She sneaked out of her skirt and put on some blue shorts. She took off her dress shirt and put of a baby blue t-shirt. Her mother didn't know she had these things, put to Mina, she could go to hell for all she cared. It was time she got away from all this. It was time she finally ran after her goal instead of being abused time and time again*. The only person who cared for her was....nobody. This realization made her work even faster. Her mother just wanted to rise her status. Her father was always on the road. She had no siblings what so ever. So all in all, who ever cared about Mina Aino Sadoval?  
  
'So that's it. If no one doesn't even care, I'll just run away'. And out the window, and down the tree Mina Aino Sadoval went with her heavy baggage, into the unknown forest where adventures await her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
SGF: Soooo how did you like? Review Reader!  
  
Fantasy-chan: Idiot. You forgot to say about the stars!  
  
SGF (sweatdrops): Oh yeah. The * in the story refers to this.  
  
1st*: Yes...Relena Peacecrap...er craft. Definitely going to be seen later.  
  
2nd * yes, this is the same Molly from the show. Yes she will appear again...sometime in the story.  
  
3nd* there were no TVs back then, so they read. Mina was mostly into Shakespearian stuff and dramatic plays.  
  
4th * I do love Mina. She's like a sister to me. I don't bash Mina! I didn't mean too. It had to happen to make her realize she didn't belong there.  
  
5th *She was abused more than this time. When her mother didn't get her way with her daughter, she punished her too harshly. She didn't interact with her daughter much, so she was always with friends. Only thing was that her mother always broke up those friendships.  
  
Both: Sooooo review reader! 


	3. Best friends and Sisters

A Bunny in Glass Slippers  
  
by SGF and Fantasy-Chan  
  
Ch. 3 We Were Great  
  
Disclaimer:=})  
  
SGF: I still haven't found Duo and the guys...  
  
Fantasy-chan: Yeah, and I had no luck finding the girls.  
  
Both (sigh): I miss those guys...  
  
(Both glance at each other in shock.)  
  
Both: YOU miss THEM?!  
  
SGF: Of course I miss them!  
  
Fantasy-chan: Of course not!  
  
(Both look down sadly.)  
  
SGF: I miss Duo...the cussing Wu-man...the monotone Hee-man... the silent Tro-man, the peaceful Q-man...  
  
Fantasy-chan: I miss the Odangoed baka...the fire-baka onna..the water onna..the electric baka onna...the love baka onna...  
  
SGF: None of them are idiots F-chan.  
  
Fantasy-chan: Who are you now?! Quatre?!  
  
SGF: And who are you? The Wu-man?!  
  
(The two sisters glare at each other before both start a string of curses directed at each other.)(hehe sisterly love)  
  
Fan: HEY! Will You start the Fic Now!!!  
  
(They stop, still glaring.)  
  
SGF: You're right...thank-you all who has reviewed...(sigh)...and again..  
  
Fantasy-chan(sigh): We do not own Sailor Moon/GundamWing characters...but I sure wish they were here!  
  
(Both start wailing.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*At Malian Manor*  
  
  
  
Lita Kino scrubbed the floor of the million dollar mansion's Dining Hall. She wiped her brow quickly as the sweat began to glisten on her forehead. She listened out for any footstep, and when she found none, she stood up and stretched. She hadn't done so in so long. She put her hands behind her head and glared at the wall she faced. She was a servant here at Malian Manor. None of the servants were her friends, since she was pretty much the 'outcast'. All of them hated her...for some reason or another. Her owners despised her more...except for one. She was her very best friend, and she would often try to make escape plans with her. She wanted to get away as much as Lita did. She was extremely smart, as Lita was strong. Her name was Amy Mizuno. Of course she wasn't a Malian, but she was adopted into the family because both her parents had died when she was very young. She had been living here ever since*. She had no friends and no siblings at all. Well, Lita was her best and only friend. Amy Mizuno was the one responsible for the reason she had a ponytail instead of her usual loose hair. They first met when...  
  
*Flashback* (Flashback! nenenenenene* Flashback!)  
  
A 5 year old Lita Kino stood in the darkness of the kitchen, trying to reach the cookie on top of the counter. It was very well near midnight, and she was not fed her dinner due to...incompetence. Whatever that meant*. All she had done was accidently knock over the soapy water she was going to use to mop the floor onto the carpet. She had gotten a severe beating for that one. It would be a surprise to anyone to see the young girl stand much less try to get cookies. She winced as she felt a cut she had gotten from the beating stretch and took her hand to grab it. She gasped as the pain became a little worse and then disappeared again til she stretched it again. She sighed and began reaching it again, when her long bangs got in her eyes. She growled quietly in frustration as she moved the bangs aside to the back of her ear and began reaching for it again. She heard a noise, and she paled. She turned to the sound quickly, shaking quite much. She got into a fighting stance her father had taught her before he died. Both her parents had died a year before, in a fire at her house.  
  
Lita stood deafly still in the fighting stance, waiting for whatever it was to come. She knew the mistress and the master were sleeping, and she thought her main maiden, the one who watched over her and gave her the severe beatings was asleep. It was rumored that the mistress and master had three children living with them that weren't servants, but Lita had never saw them around the manor. And that's saying something, because she had seen ALL of the castle, willingly or not.  
  
So here she was, standing there, waiting in pure anxiety as she heard the padding of feet near her. At first, the dreaded thought of her maiden catching her entered her head, but thought different as she reminded herself that the padding was just a little too light. Then the thought of it being a fellow servant, and mind you they were all a bit tad older than her making her the youngest, had seen her trying to get the cookies, that wasn't as bad. She could always kick their butts right here and now. Though she was the youngest, she sure was the strongest. She knew all types of martial arts, and she proved she could hold her own by knocking out one of the young servants that wanted to get 'fresh'* with her.  
  
'IS he still in that medic place for his nose...?' she wondered out of the blue, but then got her mind back to reality. The padding stopped, and there before Lita's eyes, was a blue-haired child, about a year younger than her. Her hair was put into a ponytail. She had matching beautiful blue eyes, and she was a little pale. She had on a small nightgown with no socks. Lita tilted her head in utter confusion. She definitely wasn't one of the servants, she was too young, too dressy, and well, Lita hadn't ever seen her before.  
  
"Who are you?" both asked simultaneously, staring at each other. Lita gave a small smile and Lita chuckled a bit, before Lita cried out "Jinx! Knock on wood!" and raced to the counter and knocked on it. The girl looked very confused.  
  
"Huh? What does that mean?" the quiet girl asked sweetly. Lita sighed  
  
as if that was the dumbest question in the world.  
  
"You weren't supposed to talk! But this time I'm not going to pinch ya, don't worry. You didn't know." Lita smiled at the girl, who in turn smiled back. "My name is Lita. I'm a servant here. I've been here since I was....uh.." she counted on her fingers "three! I'm 5 now. Who are you?"  
  
"Well, my name is Amy Mizuno. My parents are Izzy* Mizuno and Kari* Mizuno. But both of them are dead." Amy's eyes went downcast for a moment, feeling saddened at the death of her parents. She looked back up, and a small smile graced her face. "My aunt and uncle took me in through the kindness of their hearts, though they are a bit angry for some reason or another at me, but I know no reason. I've been here ever since I was one, but I've never had met any other children, not even my cousins. The only thing I could do was read, since my tutor taught me how to read. I'm 4 now. It's a pleasure to meet you Lita."  
  
Lita looked at the girl saddened by her story. "Well, my parents died too, but they died last year. Your parents took me out of the orphanage and well...here I am! Please excuse me, but your aunt and uncle are really mean!" Amy sighed and didn't look too surprised.  
  
"Yes, don't apologize, it's true. My aunt and uncle have forbade me from speaking to their children, and I haven't ever seen any other children in my stay here."  
  
"Well, trust me, your not the only one. I'm the youngest here, but really nobody likes me at all. I know karate and all types of stuff! I don't know how to read though," Lita flushed, embarrassed by it, "but, well, uh, I know a lot of things other people don't know about! Like I know how to cook and I know numbers and how to count to 500!"  
  
Amy smile at this girl, Lita. She was very accepting, outgoing, and very nice. She really wanted to be this girl's friend, and it seemed that she wanted to be her friend to. "So what were you doing down here Lita?"  
  
Lita gave Amy a bright smile as she moved a piece of her hair to the back of her ear again. "Well, uh...can you keep a secret?" At Amy's nod, and when she really felt she could trust the girl, she continued. "Well, I was kind of trying to reach the cookie jar up there, because my maiden and your aunt and uncle said I couldn't eat because I made a heck of a mess in the uh, whatever room," at this Amy giggled, "and then I got a beating for it and-"  
  
"Oh my! Are you alright then? Did they hurt you too bad?!" Lita looked at this girl in pure shock. She had just met her, and she was worried?  
  
"No I think I'm alright, just, well a little cut-"  
  
"Let me go get a bandage first and-"  
  
"NO! It's ok, we can do that later. First, let's get those yummy chocolate chip cookies!" Lita began reaching for them again, when her hair went into her eyes again! "OOOHHHH! Stupid hair!"  
  
"Here." Lita heard Amy's soft voice behind her and she whipped around to see a green scrunchy* in her hand. Lita raised her confused green eyes to Amy's sincere blue ones. "Take it, I don't need it. You don't have to give me anything. I just want a friend."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
And friends they became. Almost sisters. They would sneak out of their daily routines to gossip and Amy eventually taught Lita how to read. Now she's one of the best cooks in the whole manor. Heck, she was *the* best. Lita taught Amy how to do kicks and how to cook. Amy decided it was best that she didn't learn. She told Lita as the grew that she wanted to be a doctor, and Lita shared her dream of someday becoming the world's best chef. They both shared ideas of once getting out of this place they were stuck in, that they would start their own hospital and Lita would be the cook, and Amy the medic. Lita smiled as she started to scrub the floor again. They had laughed together, and cried together when either of them got beaten. This brought up another memory...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A 10 year old Lita stood in the cold kitchen, waiting at the table. She was waiting for her best friend Amy, who she grown close with over the years. Lita had grown taller, while little Amy barely grew at all. Amy was a bit taller than the counter while Lita had grew up to the top 'their' cookie jar. It was well past midnight, and Lita heard the familiar padding of feet running down the hall. Lita looked at the kitchen clock. 12:05, right on time, as usual for nice, intelligent Amy.  
  
"Hey Ames!"  
  
"Hello Lita." Lita rolled her eyes as Amy approached her.  
  
"Always with the polite pleasantries eh Ames?" Amy blushed, but stood her ground.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And I wouldn't change it for the world my friend." Lita smiled as Amy smiled. "So how about those cookies?" At Amy's nod, Lita took the cookie jar and opened it, taking out 4 cookies. They both sat down at the table and Lita gave Amy 2 while she began eating hers. Just when she was going to tell Amy about Johnny, one of he servants, cutting his hair and him becoming one of the dreamiest hunks in the world, they both heard an 'ahem' and they both looked at Amy's aunt, who was standing there, leaning on the door post of the kitchen.  
  
Both Amy and Lita paled greatly, and each dropped the cookie she was eating. The aunt just stared at them, smirking quite devilishly. She then pushed herself off the door post and began swaying her way over to them. Lita hopped off her chair, as did Amy. Lita pushed Amy behind her. There was no way she would let this woman-whoever the hell she was- or anybody else hurt her best friend...or better yet sister.  
  
"Well, well, well, if isn't the little thieves that have been stealing my cookies..." the woman smirked, luring over the two like a predator. Lita was shaking slightly, but that was nothing compared to Amy. She was pure white and was shaking horribly. "So do any of you have anything to say?"  
  
Lita glared at the older woman. She was pushed to the side as Amy stepped forward surprising Lita and herself. She stepped up and said "It was my fault aunt Mida. Lita didn't do anything wrong. I told her to do it."  
  
Lita's jaw dropped a few meters. Why was she doing this?! The aunt looked between the two and unsuspectingly smacked Amy across the face *very* hard. Amy cried out in total pain. Amy's face was knocked the side, and her eyes filled with tears as Lita filled with great anger. Just as she was about to go up to the lady and kick her butt she caught Amy's eye and it plainly stated in the glare she got 'don't do a thing or you'll ruin everything'. Lita stood in her place, but she glared darkly at the aunt. The aunt smirked and put the cookie jar and put it back on the counter. She turned to Amy, about to hit her again, when another *angry* voice interrupted her.  
  
"Amy is just taking up for me...it's my fault. I told her to tell me where the cookies were. Slap me so *you* can be satisfied," Lita said harshly and then quietly added "you witch."  
  
The woman flushed and almost fainted. How dare this...this slave girl say that to her?! She raised her hand to strike Lita, and when she did, she did it again, and again. Lita stood there not saying a word, not even crying. She kept her eyes forward so she did not see all the tears in her friends face.  
  
She left afterwards dragging Lita by the ear. Lita looked to Amy and saw the sisterly love there. She smiled slightly and mouthed to her "Same time same place tomorrow night right?" Amy mouthed back "Of course."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
And they did so every night. That night, their friendship grew mre than words, thicker than blood. They were more than best friends now, the were blood sisters. Lita wiped her brow again. She was now 17, and Amy was 16, and they were still best friends. She heard the taps of shoes going through the hallway...toward her hallway...and she silently wondered who it was. 'Oh well, probably the mistress,' she thought as she rested on her knees scrubbing the floor.  
  
"Lita?" Lita's head shot as she saw Amy approach her, two bags in her hands. There was a coat on one shoulder, and she had on one. She rushed to her long time friend and pulled her up. "Lita! Let's go! Now!"  
  
"W-what the hell?! Amy?! What's gotten into you?"  
  
"We're going to get out of here Lita! We're finally going to be freed into the open world!" Lita rolled her eyes. Amy so intelligent, so dramatic...  
  
"I think you've been rubbing off of me kiddo...I'm the one that's irrational remember?" Amy smiled but then put a serious face on.  
  
"Lita, trust me ok? Come on let's go!"  
  
"But don't I need clothes and-"  
  
"Already taken care of." Lita blinked at her friend and smiled.  
  
"But what about your aunt and-"  
  
"Don't worry. They went out. It's time for us to get out of here while we still can. Coming?" Lita had tears in her eyes. They were finally gonna be free. They can finally reach their dream and become doctors and cooks and..."Well Lita?"  
  
"Of course! Let's go!"  
  
"Alright, follow my lead!" And both dashed down the hall, Amy in the lead and Lita following. Lita was slightly surprised Amy could run so fast, but thinking about it, this was an important matter. Amy stopped, and Lita skidded to a stop. They were in front of a window. Amy opened it and put one leg in, putting the other one out. Lita gasped in shock.  
  
"Girl, have you lost it?! This is the second floor!"  
  
"I know! Trust me! I have calculated the distance and it's not that far!"  
  
"OK, but I'm trusting you. But if we die, I swear my ghost is gonna kick your butt!" Amy smiled and nodded, and Lita hung onto the ledge too.  
  
"When I count to three we let go ok?" At Lita's nod she counted. "1.2.3!" And both landed with a thud. They both got up slowly, being their first time outdoors.  
  
"That was easier than we thought," Lita said, but as she was about to say something else, she found herself being dragged to the crowded area which she knew to be the market place. She had went there many times when she was younger. "What?!"  
  
"It is vital we move very fast, they're bound to know we are gone the minute they get back." And so off went Lita Kino and Amy Mizuno, out of Malian Manor for good, or not?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SGF: Hey, how do you like?  
  
Fantasy-chan: Here's what the * mean.  
  
1st * sounds like Harry Potter, we know.  
  
2nd * Batman song  
  
3rd Lita's young, she doesn't know much.  
  
4th and 5th * Yes, they are from Digimon! :blinks:  
  
6th * A scrunchy is like a rubber band but with felt on it.  
  
Did I miss anything?  
  
SGF: Well, See you Readers...Oh and review! And one more thing...please find our beloved friends! 


End file.
